Homes are connected. They now include computing devices, such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, portable communication devices, speech-enabled devices, camera-based devices, security devices, and the like. Users interact with the computing devices in many ways, such as through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. In some instances, users may desire to use these devices in new ways. Provided herein are technical solutions to enable these and other types of devices to be used in new ways.